Mr and Mrs Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV triggered by a phone call from Roman after Niko makes his Deal or Revenge decision. It is the only mission to happen in both endings. Although it's name and location that is the same, the events are dramatically different. This Mission is only a cutscene. 200px|thumb|Niko shoot at Dimitri's man Deal Walkthrough and Events Kate is very angry and cannot go with Niko to the wedding because Niko did a deal with Dimitri. Go get a suit from Perseus or Niko's safehouse (in Algonquin). Head over to Roman Bellic's wedding with Mallorie Bardas, soon to be Mallorie Bellic. Do not hurt any of the guests (Bernie, Roman... etc) and just go into the yellow marker. Roman will say that Niko's suit is nice (even if there's blood or dirt on it). Then he will go inside the church. Mallorie and Roman get married and kiss, this will only take a few seconds. The view changes back to the outside and Roman and Mallorie happily exit. They cheer on the marriage when someone taps Niko in the back. The man who tapped Niko takes out a pistol and wildly fires it, saying that Dimitri hired him. Niko tries to use the gunman's own pistol to kill him. It works, but Roman Bellic is accidentally shot when Niko was fighting with the gunman. Mallorie bursts into tears and Little Jacob (a guest) promises that he will track down the backstabbers Dimitri and Pegorino. Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan. Revenge Walkthrough and Events Kate is happy that Niko cut his ties with Dimitri (not knowing how). Get a suit and pick her up at her Mom's house. Get her into a car and drive her to the wedding. On the way, she says that she wants Niko to stop his criminal casualties and stop with all the fighting. Don't kill any of the guests (Bernie, Little Jacob etc). Just go into the yellow marker. Mallorie and Roman go into the church and get married. This won't take more than a few seconds. They will go outside and everybody hugs and cheers for the couple. A black car drives up to the cheerful celebration. The back window rolls down and an angry and fuming Pegorino produces an Assault Rifle out of the window. Without aiming, he empties the weapon into the congregation, killing Kate McReary in the process. Roman shouts for someone to call an ambulance, but Kate has been killed, and Niko, knowing this, shouts out that she is dead. Little Jacob stops their fighting. Next thing Niko knows, he wakes up in his Bohan safehouse, walking up to a picture of a mostly naked lady (on his wardrobe), and saying "I was meant to protect her." When the cutscene ends, since Niko is near his wardrobe, the game asks if Niko wants to change his clothes. It's time to get revenge on the backstabber Pegorino. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV